httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Roman Empire(The Gene Corp Wars)
The Roman Empire is the most powerful known political entity in the Viking Verse that serves as a co-antagonist with Blackwater and Gene Corp in the Archipelago Wars '''Note: '''Please do not read if you have not read The Gene Corp War or the Archipelago Wars as it may contain spoilers! Pre-Gene Corp War Before the 1st Gene Corp War, the Roman Empire was one of the many hostile forces that the Coalition encountered during Operation Bodyguard although it's forces were more than easily defeated by the technologically advanced forces of the Coalition's members. After the pullout of Coalition Forces, it is known that the Viking Tribes and the Romans signed a non-aggression pact that led to the Romans abandoning it's outpost in the Mazy Multitudes, Fort Sinister, since then before the Archipelago Wars, the Vikings had little contact with the Romans and in this time, the Romans were contacted by Gene Corp and Blackwater, who helped them enter a industrial revolution. The Archipelago Wars(Spoilers) By the events of the Archipelago Wars, the Roman Empire is almost completely industrialized and a majority it's armed forces have been equipped with World War I era technology including tanks, biplanes, machine guns, and bolt-action rifles and have built a massive armada of warships based off British designs from the same era while elite forces such as Praetorian Guard are armed with World War II era technology from the Soviet Union most notably T-34s, SU-152s, and PPSH SMGs making them a dangerous force to ill-equipped enemies such as the Germanic and Gallic Tribes of Northern Europe, the Slavs of Eastern Europe, and the tribal peoples of Africa. But to counter technologically advanced foes such as the Coalition's forces, the Romans rely on their soldiers' fanatical dedication to their nation launching Banzai-like charges against Coalition positions, overwhelming them with superior numbers when they're available. However a unknown number of Praetorian Guardsmen, most notably General Aemilius Casca have voluntarily given themselves to Gene Corp's experiments and turned into post-human dragons and it has also been known through reports of those liberated that these Praetorian Dragons have been capturing tribal people from Northern Europe and turning them in at special concentration camps ran by Gene Corp where they are turned into post-human dragons and are used as mind-controlled meat shields and slaves by the Praetorian Dragons and as expendable pack animals and beasts of burden by their human counterparts. However despite achieving the element of surprise and having superior numbers, the Roman Military and their supporting Blackwater forces were eventually defeated by the more technologically advanced forces of the Coalition, who were much quicker to respond to the invasion that anticipated by Roman and Blackwater military planners and inflicted massive casualties on the invasion forces and sinking almost the entirety of the invasion fleet, which crippled the Roman Atlantic Fleet and ended the threat it posed to the Barbaric Archipelago as well as removing the Roman Empire's main line of defense against the now inevitable Coalition retaliation. The Great War(Spoilers) Following their defeat in the Barbaric Archipelago, the Roman Military initiated a massive modernization effort to prepare it's forces for the Coalition's retaliation, equipping them with slightly more modern weaponry including T-62s, T-55s, and AKs although they remained vastly outmatched by the Coalition, who launched a massive strategic bombing campaign against the western fringes of the empire while their warships hunted down what was left of the Roman Atlantic Fleet, although these blows failed to destroy the morale of the Roman Military, which remained fanatically loyal to it's emperor although that loyalty would soon be shattered when a dark secret about Marcus Salvius' ascent to the throne is revealed by it's enemies. Notable Romans(SPOILERS) General Atticus - Commander of Roman Force attacking Barbaric Archipelago General Ovicula - Commander of Roman Force attacking Hysteria General Decimus(DECEASED) - Commander of Roman Force attacking The Berserker Home Island, ordered Gas attacks and deployment of General Casca and his dragons, killed in counter-attack General Aetius(CAPTURED/DECEASED) - Commander of the Roman Force attacking Berk, Force wiped out in American air and naval attack on his fleet General Aulus Crassus - Roman General Brigadier General Cassius Gracchus - Commander of the Roman Force attacking the Bog Burglar Islands General Ameilius Casca - Commander of Roman Praetorian Dragons in the Barbaric Archipelago, Post-human Night Fury Unnamed Pilot(DECEASED) - Shot down pilot that wounded Henderson in the leg and was killed by Barnes Roman Emperor Marcus Salvius - Head of State General Domitian Matius(DECEASED) - Casca's Deputy Commadner and post-human Stormcutter, killed by Sergeant Jayden Henderson. Crown Prince Tullus Salvius - Marcus' brother Clodia Casca - Wife of Aemilius Casca Ulpia Casca - Sister of Casca and Tullus' Fiance(Mentioned Only) Appearances The Archipelago Wars The Great War - Act One The Great War - Act Two Category:FactionCategory:The Gene Corp WarsCategory:Antagonist